


Bliss

by Whyamihere13



Series: ficlets [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, Fluff, Get Together, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Weapons, a little bit of, cant you tell i love him?, inventions, like i melt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamihere13/pseuds/Whyamihere13
Summary: This is pure fluff. I don't even think there' a plot.or something like this:The story of how Clint and Tony got together, including the first time one of them says I Love You





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

“JARVIS, mute.”

Tony put his head into his hands. This was the most embarrassing part of him getting sick. How reliant he was on Clint. Just reviewing the footage of what happened yesterday had his face burning in second-hand embarrassment. He didn’t really blame himself, but it just felt as if he relied too much on Clint. That wasn’t really fair to him. What did Tony really do for Clint? Clint made sure Tony was fed and ensure Tony even took a break from his engineering binge every six hours. It was personalised to him. Sure Clint and the others lived with him and tony paid for all their living expenses, but Tony had more than enough money. Hell, in fact he even spent 3 billion on BARF, his own little therapy session. The amount of money housing the avengers was less than 10% of that (if you excluded the amount of punching bags Steve went through).

So, Tony did the one thing he knew he was known for. The thing people kidnapped him for. Tortured him for.

His mind and the wondrous, and most definitely dangerous, ideas that came from it.

He cracked his knuckles, took a deep breathe and started inventing.

Clint knew he looked absolutely ridiculous. He probably had the most goofy smile on his face and Natasha could make fun of him as much as she wanted back home but he couldn’t help it.

He was infatuated.

A tiny (well short really) man stole his heart ever since he said those magic words.

_I created arrows for you. And an improved bow._

There is was. He was gone. That’s the thing. He made it without being asked, or nagged. He hadn’t done it for the praise since he was half asleep and drinking an empty cup of coffee. He did it like it was expected and Clint, well, he always appreciated a well crafted weapon, but in that moment Tony was it. Kindness. Such kindness Clint was not used to but at the same time, it deeply honoured him. It was at this moment he swore to always protect Tony and be his friend.

It was the moment he gave Clint hearing aids that made Clint fall head over heels for the guys. He remembers that moment so well.

Tony wasn’t exhausted, or tired. It wasn’t the middle of the night like last time. No, this time it was gently, a little joke.

Tony tossed the thing at him and said, “this way you can hear yourself snore.” With a little wink at the end. Natasha looked like she was about to deck Tony but Clint got their first and kissed the living daylights out of the man. You think Steve was miffed? Not at all. In fact from the corner of Clint’s eye, he could see both Natasha and Bucky grumble as they handed Steve five bucks each. Thors loud cheers showed the teams definite approval.

Tony gasped, “you didn’t have to do that. You can … hug next time?” Clint was going to rebuke but Steve beat him to it.

“Tony. I just won 10 bucks because Clint has liked you for the past 6 months. Don’t do that. Use your words. I’ve seen you check out Clint’s ass and pine over him for the past four months.”

Thor spoke up. “Agreed, Shield brother. I have heard many the younger say this this the time to DTR.”

Clint gaped at Thor while Tony did something that made Clint want to kiss him again. It was something Clint didn’t think was possible. Tony blushed.

“Okay,” Tony said, still stunned. “I’m off to…uh… engineer.” He tried to speed walk (read: run) past the avengers, but it was too late. Clint grabbed his hand and pulled Tony against him so they could talk eye to eye. Don’t blame Clint, he read it in a cosmopolitan magazine that it was more romantic and sincere or something like that…

“Tony, will you go out with me?”

Tony looked down at his greased filled clothes. “Right now?”

Clint nodded and Tony agreed, still shocked. Tony quickly ran to the penthouse while Clint chatted with the other avengers about what had just happened. Tony returned 10 minutes later, a streak of grease still on his forehead.

Thor’s brow furred. “Man of Iron, you appear-yes Steven?” he broke off as Steve elbowed Thor in the ribs. Steve just shook his head.

“Go. Have a great time you too. We’ll call if there’s any trouble-“

“Or we’ll just look up an see the hoard of angry aliens “ Clint aid with a roll of his eyes. Not that he was joking. Got it, Steve. Bye guys.” Tony shouted goodbye and dragged Clint away to the nearest coffee shop. Tony excitedly exclaimed all the improvements he would continue to do to the hearing aids and arrows but that didn’t really matter to Clint. Clin told him so, but Tony looked sceptical. Clint took the opportunity to grab a napkin and clean the grease off Tony’s face and change the subject of their conversations to other more first date appropriate talk, but it slowly spiralled into dirty pickup lines and sexual innuendoes.

“Clint, stop daydreaming, the target is headed your way.” Clint adjusted his bow more comfortably and drew an arrow. Now was not the time to reminisce about hi boyfriend. Now it was time for him to work

It was around midnight when Clint and Natasha finally returned home. As much as Clint wished his genius was nice and warm in his bed, Clint knew better. Even though he would love to know Tony, a grown adult could take care of himself, Clint was often mothering him. Something Clint thought was impossible. Besides Tony, who was notorious for not taking care of himself and at the top of that very list, Clint was definitely third with Natasha at a close second. That’s one of the amazing things. Clint never thought someone would be worse than him at taking care of themselves but he was friends with two.

“Bye, Tash,” Clint said with a wink. He headed straight for the elevator. “JARVIS, Tony’s lab please.”

“Of course,” replied JARVIS. “Master Tony is in need of a break as he is severely dehydrated and could use some rest as it appears his core temperature is rising quite steadily.”

Clint shook his head exasperatedly. He rocked on the heels of his feet and he impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the lab.

The elevator jolted to a stop and Clint exited. Tony worked on without disturbance and Clint knew better than to startle Tony when he was holding a soldering iron. Let’s just say although tiny, that piece of machinery leaves a mark. Clint gently started tapping away in morse code on the lab wall, loud enough to be heard but not sudden.

Tony grunted. “No need for that birdbrain. JARVIS already warned me you would be arriving.“ There was a slight tilt to his mouth, although Tony did not even look at Clint.

“Alright genius, let’s go to bed aright?”

“I’m going to have to vote negative. I’m a little busy right now.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “It’s nota suggestion, babe.”

Tony spared Clint a glance. “You sure? This invention is for you. Pls I’m working on Bruce’s and Natasha’s-“

Clint cute him off. “I’m sure it can wait until you’re fully healed. It’s not necessary for us right now. Everything we have from you is perfect.” Clint smirked and decided on a different approach. “Come to bed Tones. I promise you’ll be resting after a very trying but fun time. Scout honor.”

“You were never a scout.” Tony did look tempted. “Alright, lets go.” Clint grabbed Tony’s hand and gave him a soft smile. It didn’t escape Clint’s notice that Tony said something about an invention for him.

Tony pressed himself against Clint and pressed a short kiss against his lips. Clint deepened the kiss and his hands snuck down to squeeze Tony’s ass. Tony wrapped his legs against Clint and Clint smiled against Tony’s lips.

“I miss you today,” he breathed.

Tony smiled, genuine and soft. “I would miss me to but alas I’m never not within my own presence.”

Clint chuckled. “I love you.” Tony looked confused. “Not because of your money or gifts but because you are … I have no words to explain it. Youre you and its abosolutely perfect. You’re perfect.”

Even though tony didn’t say it back, Clint saw it in the glimmer of his eyes and the happiness that lit up his features.

And this, this was bliss to Clint Barton.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. My second ficlet! Love it? hate it? LEt me know or just leave kudos. It's chilled. 
> 
> Any one have a prompt for me? No? okay :(


End file.
